


I'm Good

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Post-Episode: s02e08 Bad Call, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: TK goes home from the hospital.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence because I wanted fluff and also wanted to ignore the angst of Grace and Judd at the end of this episode, thanks.

TK leans heavily on Carlos all the way into the house from the car. He’s not so dizzy anymore, and the pain has faded somewhat, but god, he’s tired. He’s so tired. It will be nice to be home, in his own bed, and just exist in a space where he’s safe.

But then they get into the house, and it’s full of boxes. His mom didn’t get on her flight the other night, preferring to wait until TK was at least set up in the house again. Postponing hasn’t gone well for them in the past, but TK understands her reluctance to just leave him in the hospital and fly back to New York. The new flight is scheduled for tomorrow morning.

TK doesn’t like looking at the boxes. He’d wanted his parents to figure themselves out so bad. And hey, he supposes they have. TK’s not blind, of course. He knows how bad they can be together. He’d just hoped that they could learn to grow together too, but that doesn’t seem like it’s going to be an option. They can be so toxic together — for themselves and for those around them. Maybe they’ll all be better off if his parents aren’t together.

They’re still a family, as both his mother and father had reminded him that first night in the hospital. Hopefully they’ll do a better job of acting like one going forward.

He doesn’t want to deal with it right now.

Carlos starts to ask if he wants to lay on the couch, but that’s not gonna work. He wants to lay down, and honestly, he would love to sleep.

“Bed,” he decides out loud, aiming them towards the hallway and his bedroom door.

Carlos agrees easily and helps him there. TK whines at the sight of his bed, and falls down onto it. He doesn’t let his head just fall onto his pillow with reckless abandon, but it’s a close thing. Carlos fusses over him, removing his shoes and pulling the jacket off of him, which is only slightly hindered by TK’s slight unwillingness to be moved and maneuvered. Clearly it doesn’t upset him though, because Carlos just chuckles and teases him.

Then when TK is settled well enough and comfortable, Carlos bustles around and busies himself with things that don’t really need done. Mostly, he hovers for a moment.

“Carlos,” TK calls quietly. “What’re you doing?”

Carlos stutters to a halt and fidgets, looking at him.

“Uh…”

TK snorts and it hurts his head. A grimace crosses his face before he can stop it.

“Lay down with me,” he pleads.

“You sure? Because if you don’t want me around, or— I could leave and—”

“Carlos,” TK cuts in, smiling softly. “Where I want you right this moment is in this bed, holding me. Are you okay with that?”

Carlos smiles and lets out a relieved little breath.

“Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“Good. Now please lay down. Need you.”

Carlos kicks off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket before crawling onto the mattress. They shift around for a few seconds, finding a comfortable position where TK fits into Carlos’ side and can rest his head back against Carlos’ shoulder. TK sighs in contentment as they settle together.

“Better?” Carlos asks into his hair.

TK smiles and turns, nuzzling closer. “Much.”

“I’m glad.”

His eyes close and despite the sun streaming in through the window that’s hurting his head a little, TK’s ready to just fall asleep and nap for a while. The sun is warming the room and falling across his feet. It’s all very soft and comfortable.

He’s only vaguely aware of his parents checking in on them a minute later, because he’s already drifting. Sleep is coming for him quickly, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

When TK opens his eyes again, the sun is much lower in the sky and creeping slowly up his ribs like a warm blanket. Carlos’ soft breaths flutter the hairs by TK’s ear and tickle him slightly. He doesn’t want to move just yet, content as he is.

But Carlos is such a light sleeper, and TK makes the mistake of breathing a little too deeply and shifting slightly. Carlos’ eyes flutter open just before he lifts his head to look down at TK.

“Hey,” he says softly, earning a smile from TK.

“Hey.”

“Been up long?”

“No,” TK answers with a small shake of his head. “Only a minute, I think.”

“That’s good. You want anything? Water, food? Looks like it ought to be heading toward dinner time if you’re hungry.”

TK can’t help but chuckle and cut Carlos off with a kiss.

“Take a breath, ‘Los,” he whispers against his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m fine. Even the headache is fading still. I’m good.”

Carlos sighs and frowns a little in that way he does. “I know. But you worried me, and I just… I want you to be taken care of, TK.”

He lets his smile soften. Man, his boyfriend is so sweet. He’s lovely, inside and out, and TK has honestly never felt as safe and comfortable with someone as he does with this man.

“You’re amazing,” TK tells him. “I’ve never been in better hands, I swear. I’m good, _cariño_.”

Carlos shivers and melts into him. TK grins harder. He knows what it does to Carlos when he pops out with bits of Spanish. He’s been learning, recently, both with Carlos’ help and with Duolingo. (He’s very proud of his streak, by the way.) Carlos always grins at him, excited and proud when TK’s doing well and when he successfully throws in sentences throughout the day.

“Okay,” Carlos finally agrees. “But really, you should probably have some water.”

“‘S there any in here?” TK leans and cranes his neck, looking at his nightstand where he thought he might have left a glass a few days ago.

The glass is gone, but in its place is a bottle of water that he is suddenly aware he really, really wants. TK reaches for it, but his arm is about two feet too short. He makes a grabby hand, making a little noise and a “please” that gets Carlos to outright laugh at him. Carlos grabs the bottle and hands it off easily.

TK knows better than to guzzle it all at once, but he still drinks it faster than is probably a good idea. Carlos chuckles and tells him to slow down, which he does, and easily takes it back a moment later to set aside on the table again.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now,” Carlos fixes TK with a look, “for real. Are you hungry?”

After a moment of thought, TK decides that, yeah, he actually is. Or, he’s at least hungry for something that’s not hospital food. There’s a feeling in his stomach that’s sort of empty, but not quite at the growling stage yet.

“Yes, actually.”

Carlos huffs a laugh and shakes his head at him.

“And yet, here you are, telling me you’re fine. Trying to worry over you, and you’re good.”

TK grins up at him sweetly, squeezing Carlos in a hug.

“I am good, so long as you’re here. I’ll just be better if we get something to eat, too.”

“Oh my god…” Carlos sighs under his breath. Then, louder, “Alright. Do you want to see if your parents have cooked anything, or would you rather we order in?”

TK won’t lie that he’s had the tacos from one of the local places on his mind for a day or so.

“Order in,” he decided. “Tacos, from Lisa’s place.”

Carlos grins and presses a kiss to TK’s nose.

“Tacos it is, then,” he agrees, and fishes his phone from his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you're interested in talking about 9-1-1: Lone Star, 9-1-1, or the other fandoms I write for, come check out my discord server! We talk about fandoms, writing, or just whatever. We've love to have you. [Check us out!](https://discord.gg/ZNhmHqQHeH)


End file.
